Anything for you
by Destination Chocolate
Summary: Sora, when you grow up, who do you want to marry? Some short snapshots from Sora's growing up. Shounenai, RikuSora plus SoraKairi.


**A/N: Tis shounen-ai Riku/Sora. Don't like, flame me! Or don't read. Something like that. If you do happen to be the kind of person who likes stuff like this, please enjoy.**

0oºo0oºo0

"Sora, who do you want to marry when you grow up?"

Sora blinked, gaze shifting from the sand castle his six-year-old hands were busy making. Ocean blue eyes regarded Riku for a long moment as the question was pondered. At last Sora shrugged, returning his attention to his half finished masterpiece.

" 'Dunno," he answered truthfully. He'd never really thought about his future; the present was filled with so much to do already. "I don't even know if I want to." A soft chuckle came in response, whether at his blunt honesty or some other reason, Sora couldn't tell.

"Sora, you I have /I to get married," Riku said with a smile, though his tone was serious. "It's when you decide who you're going to live with. You wouldn't want to live alone like Uncle Inja, would you?" Sora wrinkled his nose, pausing for a moment of thought.

"I guess I'd marry my mom then. She makes really good snacks and reads me stories and- what?" Riku shook his head, leaning over to ruffle Sora's hair.

"You goose, your mom's already married to your dad. I don't think he'd be very happy if you stole her from him." A frown formed on Sora's face, eyebrows creased together in worry. The hand shaping his second turret was snatched by Riku's own, palm warm against Sora's chilled fingers.

"Besides," Riku continued, turquoise eyes meeting Sora's cerulean ones. "The person you marry is the one you love most in the world." Once again the brunette was silenced in a moment of serious contemplation.

"Then... I think I'd like to marry you, Riku," Sora said, flashing a smile at his best friend, this person whom he cared about so much.

"I don't know Sora, are you sure I'd be as good cook as your mom?" The silver-haired boy asked in mock worry, removing his hand from its tangle with Sora's.

"No, I don't think you would be." Sora shifted slightly, recapturing his best friend's hand in his. "You can't make anything but ashes-" Riku snorted indignantly- "But maybe, if we got married, you could try your best for me?"

"Of course I would," he reassured Sora, cupping his cheek with the hand not already in the brunette's own. "Whatever you want."

Sora giggled, leaning to the touch. "Raspberry cupcakes with pastry cream."

"Cupcakes and pastry cream..." Riku said, voice just louder then a whisper. The brunette nodded, making the older boy laugh at his assurance. "Anything for you."

0oºo0oºo0

"Sora, who do you want to marry when you grow up?"

Nine-year-old Sora met Riku's gaze with a quizzled look, leaping over another chunk of driftwood in an effort to catch up with his friend. This was one of their most challenging obstacle courses yet, Sora's tiredness and increasing clumsiness making race's victor obvious. Still, he'd been holding his own until a certain someone's question had distracted him. The short moment of surprise had disrupted his balance, foot catching on the errant branch. The brunette tripped with a sharp yelp, landing on his face in the wet ground.

"Need help?" Came Riku's amused voice.

A soft hand lifted Sora by the back of his shirt, another coming to rest on his hip in an effort to steady him. The brunette swayed slightly at first, fingers gripping Riku's shoulder for purchase as the other five scrubbed sand from his eyes. Once righted and able to see, Sora delivered a small punch to Riku's arm.

"Cheater. This never would have happened if you hadn't surprised me." Riku's amusement faded, replaced by genuine concern.

"I'm sorry. Do you need a break?" Sora nodded, willing himself not to cry. His nose hurt, and there was a rip in his new pants. Instead he sat down, pulling his friend down with him. Riku didn't protest, just pulled Sora halfway into his lap despite the boy's protest.

The two sat in silence for a moment, Sora shivering as the wind chilled his wet skin.

"Sora?"

"Yeah?"

"Who do you want to marry when you grow up?"

Sora sighed, disliking the reminder of Riku's stubbornness. He didn't so much mind the question as he did the reminder of why he'd fallen in the first place.

"I don't know really. Selphie I guess. She looks kinda pretty in that pink dress she always wears at birthday parties. Why, who would you want to marry?" Silence descended once again, the sound of the waves on the sand bringing the only noise. Sora squirmed, not sure he liked Riku's quietness.

"Well," the older boy began carefully, "I think I'd want to marry the person I have the most fun with. I'd hate to live with someone who was boring." Sora nodded, enjoying the vibrations of his friend's chest as he spoke. "You'd still want to marry Selphie?"

"No," Sora answered, remembering the girl's temper tantrums and tendency to like dolls better then racing or sandcastles. "I guess, if I was going to marry the funnest person I know, I'd end up marrying you." Sora giggled. "Weird, huh?"

"Not at all," Riku responded, "Makes sense to me."

"Good," The brunette said, "I didn't really want to have to play with her forever anyways. You don't bite when you get mad."

"True. But are you sure I'd be pretty enough for you?" Riku asked, smiling into Sora's hair. Sora laughed, squirming in his friend's lap.

"No, but it's alright; we both know I'm pretty enough for the both of us." The older boy snorted, reaching his arm around to rest on Sora's knee.

"You? Pretty? In these rags for clothes?" He asked, fingering the newly ripped hole in the brunette's pants. Sora huffed, batting his friend's hand away.

"We know whose fault that is," he said. Sensing Riku's reawakening guilt, the younger boy hastened to reassure him. "But if we get married, you can make me new ones."

Riku's smile returned, a soft chuckle falling from his lips. "What'll it be then?"

"New pants, orange with green triangles," Sora stated firmly.

The older boy laughed, earning himself a glare from his younger friend. "You want to get married in orange with green triangles?" Sora nodded, resolute in his conviction even as a blush formed on his cheeks.

"Right, orange with green triangles it is." Riku smiled, wrapping his arms around Sora's middle. "Anything for you."

0oºo0oºo0

"Sora, who do you want to marry when you grow up?"

Sora had recently been granted permission to go out in the small island's boats, as long as he was with someone. Today's someone regarded him with fierce turquoise eyes, occasionally obscured when the breeze shifted silver bangs across his face. Now twelve years old (but not much taller), Sora tilted his head up so he could look at his friend's face.

" 'm not really sure. Kairi I guess." The brunette might have imagined it, but he could have sworn Riku's eye had twitched. "She's really nice. You should get to know her better. She makes really good cookies too." On cue, Sora's stomach rumbled.

Riku laughed half-heartedly, reaching over to ruffle his friend's hair. "Always thinking with your stomach, aren't you?"

The younger boy blushed, shaking his head vehemently. "Kairi's just really cool, ok? She looks really cute in that purple skirt too. Like a princess, almost." Sora sighed, smiling softly at the memory of the newly arrived girl. After a short reprise he shook his head, slightly embarrassed. Riku hadn't moved when he finally looked up though, and the silence became uncomfortable.

"Hey, can you help me with the knot here?" Riku was behind Sora in a heartbeat, hands deftly settling over his friend's and making quick work of the tangled rope. However, his hands didn't move from their perch on Sora's after completing their task, and his chin came to rest on his friend's shoulder.

"You know Sora, when you marry someone, it's because you're saying you want to spend eternity with them. That they're the most important thing to you, that you couldn't think to live without them." Riku's thumbs had begun caressing the tops of the younger boy's hands, lips perilously close to Sora's ear. "You still sure about your choice?"

"Yeah, I guess that's how I feel about Kairi," Sora said with a smile. "I mean, she makes me feel all warm inside when I'm with her. Like there's sunlight coming from her. I don't think I'd be able to live without that light, Riku. You know what I'm saying?"

The brunette could feel his friend's affirmative as Riku nodded. "Like they're your whole world? Like seeing their smile could make all your pain melt away? Yeah, I know exactly what you're saying." Was it raining? The younger boy could swear something wet had just landed on his shoulder.

Sora sighed happily, glad to have his best friend's understanding. Riku always knew exactly what he was feeling. "So yeah. If I could marry anyone, I think it would be Kairi."

"And you'd have cupcakes with pastry cream and orange with green triangles..." The brunette turned to look at his friend, not sure if it would be rude to laugh at his friend's random babbling. Riku's eyes were red and wet though, his jaw set in a grimace. Sora started, not able to comprehend the idea of his best friend crying.

"Hey, Riku, you ok?" The older boy jerked as if woken, quickly removing his arms from around Sora's shoulders and stepping back as if stung.

"Yeah, sorry. Look, I don't feel really good, I think I'm gunna go home or something. Bad headache." Sora knew better then to question Riku's sudden departure, though he was no less puzzled as to the reason. Was it about Kairi?

"Um, ok. See ya." The younger boy said with a small wave, trying and failing to smile. Guess he wouldn't be heading out today. He allowed himself a small frown as his best friend turned and began to walk back to their village. Suddenly Riku turned, eyes locking with Sora's.

"You remember, when we were kids you said if you could marry anyone, you'd marry me." Riku said, attempting a laugh. Sora laughed too, eyes finding the ground as he broke from his friend's piercing gaze.

"Yeah, pretty silly huh? We were crazy kids."

"Yeah, I guess." The smile stayed unwavering on Riku's face, another forced chuckle emerging from his throat. "Bye Sora."

"Wait!" The brunette called, hand outstretched as if he could reach across the good twelve feet separating them. Riku turned, eyes shining with something desperate and almost fearful. "If you feel better, come over or something, ok?"

"Of course," came Riku's reply. "Anything for you."

End

A/N: 'Tis done now. Don't really feel like writing authors notes. Oh well. Review perhaps?

**Oh, and feel free to complain. This wasn't beta-read, thus the many errors and freaky characterization. Still, hope you liked it anyways.**


End file.
